


It's Just a Flesh Wound

by TimMcGee



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone needs to learn a good knife trick, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, References to Sasha's Backstory, Sasha is decent with smaller humaniods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt:“I have survived every time that I have been stabbed.”“That number of times better be zero.”“… There’s a zero in the number.”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Ismail Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Ishak al-Tahan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	It's Just a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the  TUMBLR POST 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Neature_Nerd for editing this fic even though they're only on episode 33.
> 
> Takes place just before Grizzop and Sasha do tricks together for Ishak and Ismail.

Feeling awkward as a butler holds the door open for her to enter the small dining room, Sasha mumbles out a “Thanks, mate,” before quickly making her way towards a corner chair. The previous sounds of clinking silverware momentarily stop as Ishak and Ismail watch the arrival of Hamid’s new cool looking friend before cheerily greeting her as several servants appear and set an array of food down in front of her.

Sasha returns the twins greeting before quietly loading up her plate as they excitedly ask questions in a mix of Arabic and accented English. Between bites of the various dishes laid out in front of her, Sasha happily answers their questions, barely remembering to keep some of the more graphic details out as she isn’t 100% how old they are and she remembers how skittish Hamid was with violence. 

As she retells some of the watered-down adventures she had with Brock to the wide-eyed and enraptured audience of Ishak and Ismail, Sasha finishes her breakfast and takes out her 7th favorite dagger, idly beginning to do basic knife tricks. Briefly freezing at the sight of a dagger, Ismail and Ishak excitedly elbow each other as they watch the impressive knife tricks Sasha is doing without even looking and while leaning precariously on the chair’s legs.

The twins to abruptly cut themselves off in a comically dramatic attempt to appear innocent when a couple of servants come in to remove the breakfast dishes. Sasha soundlessly drops the chair back down onto all four legs as she takes in the brief tense standoff before it’s broken as the servants roll their eyes at the twins, clear off the table, and disappear back down their secret hallways.

“Miss Sasha-“ “Please teach us some-“ “Knife tricks!”

“What? Oh yeah, alright, though we should prob’bly head outside first,” as Sasha finishes saying outside, the twins are up out of their chairs and out of the room, getting as close to running as they possibly can without actually running. A small smile makes its way across Sasha’s face at their excitement, reminding her of the first time Brock had mastered a knife trick and how his excited cheers echoed in the alley they were camping out in.

Slipping into the secret hallways, Sasha is able to catch up then pass the twins stepping out into the foyer before they even arrive. The surprised look on their faces when they spot her waiting for them makes Sasha chuckle quietly as she turns to lead them out into a secluded part of the grounds.

Soon Sasha has daggers in Ishak’s and Ismail’s hands, carefully correcting their grips and demonstrating how to change from a forward stab into a backward stab. Ishak grips the dagger tightly, equally thrilled and terrified to be learning, while Ismail holds the dagger comfortably, raptly watching.

When they are holding the daggers comfortably, in a way that wouldn’t immediately injure someone if something goes wrong, _Sasha would never hear the end of it if they end up with a light stab_ , Sasha sits crossed-legged on the ground and runs through the simple trick of flipping the dagger from one hand to the other.

After a few close calls and mild shrieks of terror, Ismail and Ishak are confidently flipping daggers in one hand as Sasha watches with a soft smile.

“Alright, why don’t ‘cha try tossing it to your other hand? Like you gotta start with your arms in the middle like so,” Sasha holds her dagger hilt loosely in her hand while moving her arm so that her hand is roughly in the middle of her body, “See? This’ll make it easier to catch with your other hand.”

Twin serious faces watch every move Sasha makes as she slowly demonstrates before gesturing for them to try. Spacing themselves out again, Ismail squeaks when he flips the dagger too hard and he narrowly misses catching it by the blade. Seeing that, Ishak is able to flip the dagger just right only to fumble when the hilt hits his palm so his dagger also buries itself in the ground.

After 10 minutes, Ismail and Ishak are catching the daggers more than they are dropping them and having shown they can move their hands out of the way quick enough, Sasha encourages them to try adding more rotations as they toss from hand to hand.

Trading eager but nervous looks, Ishak gestures for Ismail to go first before standing next to Sasha as she leans forward to scrutinize his first attempt so she knows what to adjust next time. As Ishmail begins to flip the dagger, there’s a loud shout from inside that startles him into taking a step back. He staggers into the shade of the hedge into dew-covered grass and he begins to slip. Panic flares as Ismail’s wide eyes catch the glint of the sun off the spinning dagger as he falls under its path.

His eyes shut when he hits the ground and Ismail keeps squeezing them shut, fearing the pain that is imminent. When nothing seems to happen, Ismail opens his eyes in panic when he hears Ishak’s panicked shout, “Miss Sasha!” 

A dawning horrifying realization hits Ismail as he watches Sasha slowly bring her left hand up to her right shoulder where somehow his dagger had buried itself. Ismail scrambles over as Sasha slightly curls over with a groan as she applies pressure to the wound, and bursts into tears.

“Oh no, oh no no no! Sasha!”

Startled by Ismail’s sobbing, Sasha awkwardly pats him on the head before looking at Ishak who looks incredibly close to melting down like his brother, “Ishak! Go get Grizzop or Azu, they can heal... _sort of_.”

Ishak with tears beginning to run down his face, hastily wipes them away, nods, and takes off running towards the mansion. 

“OR HAMID! I think he has some potions somewhere. Um, alright, Ismail. It’ll be alright. It’s just a light stab,” Sasha gives a small grunt of pain as she reaches out with her right hand to try and console a weeping Ismail.

“You’re going to DIE and it’s going to be my FAULT!”

“Oh, dear, ah- probably not.”

………

Meanwhile, Ishak tears into the mansion racing towards Hamid, hoping that his other new friends will be with him or that he’ll be able to do something. As Ishak rounds the corner that leads to the dining room they were in not too long ago, he crashes into someone sending both of them to the ground.

“Hey! Watch it! You could hurt someone- Is everything ok?” Grizzop stops himself as he sees the panicked and tear-filled face of one of Hamid’s brothers. Ishak freezes, then lunging forward, grabs Grizzop’s wrist and starts trying to drag Grizzop back the way Ishak came all the while babbling in a mix of Arabic and English, “Sasha is hurt! _Need to go now, she was stabbed!_ Blood everywhere!”

What Grizzop can pick out is enough to make his anxiety explode as he bolts after Ishak after shaking off Ishak’s grip on his wrist. Anxiety teeters between worry and panic before falling into panic as Grizzop hears the sounds of someone hysterically sobbing. 

Running ahead of Ishak towards an area hidden by hedges where the sobbing is coming from, Grizzop fully expects to find Sasha horribly wounded or worse. 

“Sasha!”

“Alright, Grizzop,” Sasha awkwardly nods at him as Ismail continues to sob into her knee, “See, Ismail? It’ll be alright. Grizzop will fix me right up.”

“Noooo it’s not. You’re going to diiiie!! People just don’t survive being stabbed!!”

“YOU GOT STABBED?! Sasha!” Grizzop spots the dagger sticking out her shoulder and flutters his hands around the hilt as he debates pulling it out or having her do it, “How did this happen?”

“Ok, so like they were like ‘hey can you show us some cool knife tricks’ and I was like ‘I can do you one bett’r, I’ll teach ya’ so like I led them out here cause like Hamid wouldn’t prob’bly want me to teach them but I don’t know why like-”

“Sasha! There is a _KNIFE_ in your shoulder! Get to the point, please.”

“Oh right! Anyways, it was just a minor accident while practicing like, heh, who doesn’t end up getting accidentally stabbed every once in a while- ow” Sasha cuts herself off when her shrug moves the dagger in her shoulder. Looking at Grizzop fluttering hands, Sasha heaves a big sigh and swiftly pulls out the dagger.

“Sasha!” Grizzop’s hands glow with silver energy as he rushes to heal the gaping, bleeding wound, “You can’t just do that!”

“Why? I’ve survived every time that I have been stabbed so far and I didn’t have any of that fancy cleric stuff.”

“One, I am Paladin so it’s paladin stuff, not cleric. And, two, that number of times better be zero!” Grizzop glares in concern at Sasha as his eyes flick from the healing wound to her face. Sasha, still patting a calmer but still teary Ismail, thinks for a moment before hesitantly saying,

“… There’s a zero in the number.”

Grizzop freezes briefly as he processes what Sasha said before making a dying whale noise in despair as he connects some more dots of Sasha’s backstory with her apathy about the things that happen to her. Before Grizzop can say anything else, Hamid’s concerned voice calls out, “Grizzop? Ishak? Is everything ok?” 

Quickly the twins wipe away their tears and look pleadingly at Grizzop and Sasha as they beg them not to tell Hamid what happened. Sasha winks at them before standing up and stretching out her shoulder, “Ok, so who wants to see some really cool knife tricks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for kudos/comments!


End file.
